The Super Troopers take Hogwarts!
by Nimloth-n-Andunie
Summary: Two psycotic, idiotic, all out weird girls end up in Hogwarts, and bizzarre events follow. Better than it sounds, PLEASE R&R!!! Not a true Mary-Sue
1. the insanity begins

Summary: Two poor, innocent, naive girls accidently find a porthole that leads right into a Hogwarts hallway. Of course, chaos follows.  
  
Disclaimer: This is where we're meant to say 'Harry Potter and the Gang belong JKR, blah blah blah.' But guess what? They don't any more! That's correct, ladies and gents, we bought the rights to it s'morning on the Black Market, and I have the wrinkled receipt in my back pocket! Ha! Sue all ya like! They're mine, all MINE!! (I mean ours... O_o) Andunie owns Tanya Randle and Nicole Darrow, not Nimloth, not JKR, ME! ANDUNIE THE GREAT!!  
  
Spoilers: Eh? Anything and everything?  
  
The New Main Characters:  
Samantha: round 5'7" straight up and down, waist length, dirty blonde hair. Brown/ honey eyes. REALLY loves Draco/ Tom Felton. Great student and horse rider though occasionally has little blonde moments. Enough said.  
  
Alysha: around 5'5" absolutely gorgeous, total model material..., ok, seriously though, light-brown streaked hair, and green/ brown eyes, depending on mood. Really, REALLY loves Draco/ Tom Felton. Will ride anything she can get between her legs: horses, brooms, motorcycles, hippogriffs, boys, unicorns, ANYTHING!  
  
On with the show......  
  
*~ * ~*  
  
The Super Troopers take Hogwarts  
  
All this started when Alysha, and her best friend Samantha were visiting Alysha's cousin, Monica, in London. The pair went shoppping the day school went back in the UK, figuring there would be less crowds to fight with, much to Alysha's disappointment.  
  
Whilst wandering around an enormous toy store, the pair got lost. Predictably, arguments ensue. They ended up collapsing from exhaustion in the plushy toy section. Alysha fell asleep while Samantha read the poems on the tags of over 200 Beannie Babies. After some unknown amount of, Alysha eventually woke up, to realise the massive store had closed. Samantha snapped out of her reading world, to se her best friend ranting next to her.  
  
On the quest to find the exit of the massive store, Samantha stumbled across a huge 'Harry Potter' display room. The two spent the next half hour running around, yelling made-up spells at each other with fake wands. Then Alysha found a set of Hogwarts costume robes, and donned them, doing her insane dance. Samantha dies laughing. After three tries, Alysha got the toy difribulator working, and zapped Sam back to life.  
  
Pulling out her camera, Alysha posed with cardboard cut-outs of Harry, Hermione and Ron, in a fiberglass and fluro lit Hogwarts hall. Sam snapped a photo of her insane friend, and wound the camera for Alysha to take a photo of her. She looked up to find Alysha impatiently tapping her foot and leaning against the cardboard Ron. It suddenly gave way, and both fell backwards and disappeared.  
  
Struck down by one of her blonde moments, Samantha stood dumbly for a mintue, before screaming 'wait for me!' and following the other girl into oblivion...  
  
  
*  
*~  
*~*  
*~*~  
*~*~*  
*~*~  
*~*  
*~  
*  
  
  
Peace, out  
  
Nimloth & Andunie  
  
The White Blossom & The Sunset 


	2. sorting

The Annoying Little Kid will pop up from time to time, keep an eye out for him!  
  
Last time.....   
  
She looked up to find Alysha impatiently tapping her foot and leaning against the cardboard Ron. It suddenly gave way, and both fell backwards and disappeared.  
  
Struck down by one of her blonde moments, Samantha stood dumbly for a mintue, before screaming 'wait for me!' and following the other girl into oblivion...  
  
And now, chapter 2.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Alysha sighed in relief when Samantha stubled through the...whatever it was behind her. She looked around, for the first time, cooly surveying her surroundings...  
  
And nearly with shock.  
  
This wasn't just a fiberglass hallway set up in a toy store for the tourists, this was the real thing. "Sam," She said softly to the girl next to her, "I think I recognise this place."  
  
Sam picked her self up off the floor, and looked around. Stating the obvious, she said "It looks like Hogwarts." Alysha rolled her eyes, and smacked Sam upside the head. Why was the girl always so spacey? Knowing, somehow, by a gift the pair had developed over the years, Sam answered Alysha's thoughts.  
  
"I'm not always spacey, I'm just tired and hungry, nottomentionIjustfellthroughaportholeinatoystoreintoaschoolthatIthoughtonlyexisted- inanauthor'shead."  
  
Huh?  
  
Alysha had given up on attemting to understand Sam's sudden outbursts of babbling and non-breathing sentances. It was mid-morning, and there were students everywhere. Alysha felt a tug at her robe sleeve.  
  
"New sixth-years have to go to Dumbledore's office to be sorted. The first years were done yesterday." The Annoying Little Kid said.  
  
"How'd you know we're new?" Sam questioned suspiciously. "You can't be more than a first year." The Annoying Little Kid just pointed to her fake robes: they had no house badge, just a Hogwarts general one.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Remembering the way to Dumbledore's office from the stories and movies, the Super Troopers find a small group of pupils around their age. (sixteen for those of you who didn't pick up on that)  
  
Two boys strolled out of the stairwell with swanky new Hufflepuff badges on their pockets. A loud, growly voice called, "Nicole Darrow, Alysha Rainson, Tanya Randle, Samantha Simpson." The Super Troopers step up the steps, followed by an exremely tanned girl with dark hair and green eyes and a fair-skinned girl with brown hair and the bluest eyes you'd ever see.  
  
"Where'd you transfer from?" Asked the dark haired girl. "I'm Nicole, by the way."  
  
Thinking fast, Alysha (who's the best actress, and we all know it!) said "The Uluru Academy, Down Under. I'm Alysha, that's Samantha."  
  
The other girl spoke up. "I'm Tanya, Nicole and I got ourselves expelled from the Merlin Academy in New York. We hexed the school bully by turning him into a cat, but he was allergic, and had to be carted off to hospital." Samantha winced in sympathy, while Alysha just laughed.  
  
The growly voice called in Nicole and Tanya first. They emerged a few minutes later with their house badges. Nicole was in Slytherin, Tanya in Gryffindor. Then Sam and Alysha were called in.  
  
Dumbledore knew how they'd arrived that morning, and mentioned that they were to become students at Hogwarts. The Super Troopers were told to stick with the 'transferring from Uluru Academy' story, and they'd get to go shopping in Hogsmeade for robes and such tomorrow. Their parents would be notified, and they would spend their half-term breaks in London with Monica, and go home to Australia during summer.  
  
"Now," The hairy old guy said, "The Sorting Hat." He plopped the ratty old thing onto Samantha's head.   
  
"Hhhmm.....I think Ravencl...nooo..Gryffindor, yeees, Gryffindor indeed."  
  
Dumbledore zapped Sam's fake robes, and the badge changed to that of a lion. "Next." He turned to Alysha, who was grinning like a madwoman. The Sorting Hat in the Headmaster's hand gave a shriek.  
  
"Put her in Slytherin! Put her in Slytherin, just don't make me go near her!!" It wailed pityfully.  
  
Alysha's face quickly shifted to a look of innocence. "What?" 


	3. many meetings

Legal Stuff: Ok, we lied before, we did not buy the rights to Harry Potter on the Black Market the other day. Are we good now? Thank you!  
  
On with the show.....  
  
*~ * ~*  
  
Samantha strolled down a hall after being sorted, heading for the Great Hall. "I'm on the best team, ya know?" She said cockily to her best friend beside her. "Daniel R's hot when he hasn't got those glasses on." She laughed haughtily.  
  
"So?" Yelled Alysha. "Tom F's character is in Slytherin!" She poked her tongue out.  
  
"I'll chop it off. You've got a point though, Tom s definitely the hotter of the two. And we have to remember to call them by their character names while we're here."  
  
Nicole and Tanya caught up with them, and Alysha and Nicole quickly assumed a series of thumb-wars. Samantha rolled her eyes and leaned in to finish her statement.  
  
"Remember to call everyone by character, like Harry, or ((SMACK)) HARRY?!" Our smart Super Trooper klutzilly walked right into Wonder Boy himself. The two New Yorkers and the other Aussie doubled over laughing.  
  
Harry picked Sam up from the floor, apologizing. "Hey, how'd you know my name?"  
  
Hermione stepped out from behind him. "Who doesn't know your name, boy? I'm Hermione," she said, offering her hand. The four girls shook it and introduced themselves.  
  
"Don't mind those two," Samantha said quietly, pointing to Alysha and Nicole, who had resumed their thumb-war. "They're not bad for Slytherins, and the taller one's my best friend. The poor Sorting Hat seemed to think she was the very origin of insane and evil."  
  
Over-hearing the last comment from her friend, Alysha cackled like a maniac. Harry and Hermione looked afraid. Ron, next to the Wonder Boy, frowned.  
  
"Speaking of insane and evil..." He muttered just as Draco Malfoy strolled around the corner.  
  
Alysha and Samantha fainted.  
  
Several minutes later, the pair awoke to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tanya, Nicole and Draco staring. Samantha took one look at Draco and fainted again. Alysha gaped for a second, before launching herself at Draco.  
  
He screamed like someone had just hoised him up by the back of the pants and ran away.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Demanded Ron, shocked, while Tanya and Harry slapped Samantha around trying to wake her up again.  
  
"Weeelllll...uh, I have seziures occasionally and loose control of my muscles and project myself at people and it only really happens when I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed now." Alysha spout in one breath, grabbing Nicole, and running for the Slytherin dungeons; where Dumbledore had magically renovated her an extra room with a hidden balony just above the lake's water line...  
  
Hermione and Tanya picked Sam up off the floor and carted her off the her attic room in the Gryffindor Tower, leaving Ron and Harry all alone in the hallway with the Annoying Little Kid asking Ron out.  
  
*  
*~  
*~*  
*~*~  
*~*~*  
*~*~  
*~*  
*~  
*  
  
Peace, out  
N&A  
The White Blossom and the Sunset. 


	4. giant secret indoor swimming pools and d...

Disclaimer: We don't own the lines used from Cool Runnings, they belong to, ah... those people... nor do we own the giant secret indoor swimming pool, that was just a little something picked up from other FanFics. Thanks to the genius we borrowed it from!  
  
On with the legend.....  
  
*~ * ~*  
  
Later in the night, the Super Troopers secretly met outside the portrait of a cat called Dog, which was the entrance to a giant, secret, indoor swimming pool that only the Amazing Three ever used. (Yet another amazing fact you learn in Fan Fics.)  
  
The pair desperately needed to catch up on the goss from the afternoon considering they couldn't sit together at dinner. They were still in their fake Hogwarts robes, and underneath Alysha wore baggy jeans, a black tank and combat boots, while Samantha wore a tan one-shouler top, light denim jeans and massively tall knee high boots. They stripped to their undies and jumped into the pool.  
  
After around half and hour of splashing around and yakking, Alysha heard voices, (NO! Not in her head you moron! Outside the portrait hole!) and the Super Troopers ducked underwater to hide.  
  
The Amazing Three strolled in and Ron dove right into the pool, smashing on top of Samantha. Once again, Samantha died. Alysha pulled out her toy difribulator and zapped Sam back to life. Consequently, the Amazing Three discovered the Super Troopers in their pool.  
  
"Sanka, uh, Sam-ka, ya dead?"  
  
"Yah, mon. Uhh..."  
  
The Super Troopers were forced to 'explain' their evil-plot-to-take-over-the-world, oh, hang on, wrong story, how they sweet talked the portrait cat, Dog, into letting them in without the password.  
  
Just as the Super Troopers finished their epic tale, the New Yorkers, Nicole and Tanya, fell through the door, shortly followed by Draco and the Pork Brothers. Apparently Tanya had followed Samantha from the Gryffindor Tower to the pool, and likewise with Nicole, in regards to Alysha in the Slytherin dungeons. Draco had followed Nicole after seeing her leaving after Alysha, and the Pork Brothers remained attached by a leash to their master. Upon everyone seeing everyone else, the second biggest war of words since...well, nothing, it was the biggest war of words ever!  
  
Through all the action, our heroines are left standing with nothing to do but watch. Unexpectedly, Alysha whipped out a video camera, and began to film the argument, while Samantha commentated in a weird Croc-Hunter-like persona:  
  
"Last time, on Days of Our Lives in Hogwarts, we discovered that Nicole was Ron and Crabbe's love-child and was having an affair in her marriage to Hermione with Harry. Now, boys and girls, Harr's a beaut speciman, even with his many battle scars and strange glasses. He can be found in the Gryffindor Tower, but often migrates to the Great Hall to feed. Harry, as we found out last week, is the father of his half sister, Tanya's baby, Goyle, who was born deformed due to lack of fresh genes. Mr. Evol Draco and Goyle teamed up to destroy Hermione's fashion company, because she fired Draco's half-brother's, dad's, best friend's, uncle's old dog's owner's, little sister's, mother's ex-husband's new wife, Ron. Ron is also a mighty fine, red haired specimen, which is a common trait for Weasly breeding. He;s often found not far from Harry Potter, and he- CRICKEY! Folks! Alysha-the-camera-guy's lost the plot and is smashing that god-damned 'Days of our Lives' hourglass!! Wow, whadda ripper! Okay, that's a wrap."  
  
Alysha put away the camera after an unnecessary close up of Draco's rear. Then the Super Troopers bolted.  
  
The Super Tropers ran down the halls like crazed animals in their underwear. Upon getting back to their dorms, Alysha sent her Tree Monkey, George to pick up their clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, the New Yorkers, the Amazing Three, and Mr. Evol Craco and the Pork Brothers were looking for the Super Troopers. They eventually gave up and headed back to their dorms also.  
  
When they got their, they found a very sleepy Super Trooper in either common room, confused about the story they were spouting out. "A camera? What pool? What a crazy dream you must have had!" The gang were now confused beyond natural conception, and went to bed, deciding it would all be better in the morning.  
  
*  
*~  
*~*  
*~*~  
*~*~*  
*~*~  
*~*  
*~  
*  
  
Peace, out  
N&A 


	5. Superheroes, a family history and a roll...

AN: We have a little history of the Super Troopers families, and a lot of detailed explanation into the Halloween Ball costumes, just because Andunie insisted we describe them down to the thread.  
  
Disclaimer: Andunie and Nimloth are actually the land lords of Olivander's Wand Shop, so we have every right to use it in our story. Bite me! uh, us!  
  
*~* * *~*  
  
Dumbledore called the Super Troopers into his office first thing the next morning. The journey there was a little shorter this time, as our heroines had gotten their bearings after their first day, and now had their vague sense of direction back.  
  
"Girls," The wrinkly old man began, "I suppose you were wondering all night why I let you stay here at Hogwarts so readily?" The Super Troopers just nodded, not sure if they should tell the Headmaster about spending all night at a giant secret indoor swimming pool.  
  
The Headmaster explained that the Super Troopers were 'purebloods,' even more so than the Malfoys. Their families were close great magical families, until a hundred or so years ago, when their great grandparents got themselves expelled from Hogwarts after a prank went too far, and Dumbledore's hair fell out. (The old guy is REALLY really old. Isn't the mental picture of a bald Dumbledore the funniest thing?) Anyways, the ancient families, related at some point years ago, were expelled from Hogwarts forever, and the memory of magic throughout the family was erased, but when our super Troopers arrived, they decided to forgive and forget.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Alysha always knows what to say.  
  
"Now you know your family history, I think we'd better get you wands, books, and real robes. You each have a vault at the bank, where you can get some money, though only Samantha can get into hers at present. I'll send you two to Diagon Alley first, for you school supplies, then I expect you'd want to go into Hogsmeade with the rest of the seniors. The 6th and 7th years have been spending the first weekend before school in town for the past few years."  
  
Once again, "Oh, ok."  
  
Bloody genius, Alysha is.  
  
"Hey, sir, how do we got into Sam's vault? Is there a key or something?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You have the key right now." The Super Troopers look confused. Dumbledore pointed to the little heart-shaped key that Samantha wore on a chain around her neck.  
  
"Oh! I always thought this was for my grandmother's glory box."  
.....................  
  
The trip down to the vault became the Super Trooper's new favourite past time. Instead of being terrified of the rough ride down, the psychotic Australians put their arms in the air and scream like it's a roller coaster.  
  
The goblins couldn't get rid of them fast enough.  
  
At Diagon Alley, the Super Troopers got all their school supplies, and new REAL robes. At Olivander's Wand Shop, Samantha got a 10 inch, Unicorn Hair wand, made from Yew Wood. Alysha got a Cedar wand, 13 inches long, with Dragon Heartstring. She insisted on getting a little beaded chain with dragon feathers on the end as decoration to attach to the handle of her wand.  
  
Now to Hogsmeade!  
  
"So did you get new wands?" Hermione asked "Dumbledore told us they lost your old ones on the flight over."  
  
The Super Troopers pulled out their swanky new wands, and the rest of the Dream Team, consisting of The Amazing Three, The New Yorkers, and our Super Troopers, 'ooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed over them.  
  
Later, Wonder Boy and his trusty sidekick wandered off to the Quidditch shop, leaving five hyperactive, teenage shopper-girls alone... with money... Wonder Boy is certainly pushing his luck! The girls headed for the swankiest clothes shop in town to shop for the up-and-coming Halloween Ball. Ok, so it wasn't for a few months, but most of the girls in their grade were getting their outfits now before all the prices went up.  
  
Ron + Hermione = couple for the ball. They were going as the old classic, Romeo and Juliet, so Hermione (with a little help from her four fashion advisers) picked out a beautiful corset dress in tan, burgundy, and black.  
  
Harry + Tanya = Couple. Well, what do you expect? Tanya was after Harry like a dog after a stick from the second she arrived, and it seems that he had similar ideas. They had decided to go as Ken and Barbie. After finding a blonding spell for her hair, Tanya bought a strapless pink dress with matching spike heels.  
  
Alysha, Nicole and Samantha were all dateless, so decided to go together as a threesome. They couldn't figure out why Tanya, Harry, Hermoine and Ron found it so hilarious when they told them.  
  
The three girls were going as Charlie's Angels. Nicole was Alex, with her Asian throwback looks, bought a stretchy black catsuit with a zipper from neck at arse-crack. Samantha was Natalie, in black flared pants and a lace-up tube top. Alysha was Dylan, and she purchased a pair of very, VERY tight leather pants, and a floor length leather overcoat. Just as a perk, they all bought matching sunglasses, with long rectangular lenses that faded outwards.  
  
After hours in seven different stores, the Dream Team's girls met up with Wonder Boy and his Trusty sidekick at the ice cream place before heading back to school to prepare for classes starting tomorrow.  
  
*  
*~  
*~*  
*~*~  
*~*~*  
*~*~  
*~*  
*~  
*  
  
Peace, out  
N&A 


	6. pizza, signups and the like

AN: We would like to thank Shadun, Chickabiddy, and Cloaked in Darkness for their reviews. *hugs* We live off reviews, puh-lease please read and review, we'll be so grateful. Flames are totally welcome too, could do with knowing what we're doing wrong, if anything. Cheers!  
AN2: Hippogriffs are horses with wings (Think Pegasus) a opposed to those half eagle things, which are actually griffins. Sorry JKR.  
  
On with the legend....  
  
*~***~*  
  
The Super Troopers winged their way through the first week of classes. Fanfic, and the Library coming in rather handy in pop-quizzes.  
  
Samantha's favourite classes became Transfiguration, CMC (Care of Magical Creatures) and Arithmancy, while Alysha's quickly became CMC, DADA (Defence against the Dark Arts) and Potions. And for once, Snape didn't need to favour a Slytherin, Alysha got along in class just fine without special treatment.  
  
During the second lesson of CMC, The Super Troopers were paired together for the afternoon. Happy happy joy. Hagrid babbled in his non-understandable accent thingy, then dragged the class to a large building. Happy happy joy becomes all out hysteria when the Super Troopers realise what's in the big building.  
  
Hagrid led out pair of (a black and a brown) hippogriffs, and asked for anybody who knew anything about them to speak out. Alysha and Samantha began to shout and babble over the class, much to Hermione's disappointment, ranting everything they knew about hippogriffs and horses. This took some great deal of time, as The Super Troopers has spent plenty of time in the Library. When they eventually concluded their award winning and record breaking speech, the class and teacher burst into applause.  
  
"Finally."  
  
The entire world was silent as Alysha threw her deadliest 'look' at the foolish little person who complained about the length of her speech. The boy burst into tears and ran to hide.  
  
The rest of the lesson was spent learing how to ride the horse-with-wings type creature, and it wasn't like the Super Troopers needed help with that....  
  
____________________  
  
That night at dinner, Samantha was sitting beween Ron and Tanya, scoffing down her Hawiian pizza.  
  
Alysha across the room, was sitting with Nicole, yelling across the table for Pansy Parkinson to get the hell of Draco between mouthfuls of Meatlovers. (Mmm... meatlovers...Draco...gah...)  
  
Dumbledore stood, and announced the beginning of the Quidditch season in a week. The entire student body cheered. Tryouts were to be held during that first week. More cheering. There was to be an all girls, and all boys cup for a change, to give both sexes a better opportunity in the game. There was also a new All-Star team being formed to play the other schools in Europe in the Junior Cup.  
  
Using their special talant for thinking on the same wavelength as one-another, the Super Troopers made eye contact and grinned like maniacs, before Alysha went back to giving Pansy a serving until she removed herself from Draco's lap.  
  
Straight after dinner they fought their way through the crowd (litterally, some kid ended up with a broken nose!) to the notice board, where the sign-up sheets for the Quidditch teams had been posted.  
  
Samantha signed up to try for the Gryffindor girls Seeker, and an All-Star Chaser.  
  
Alysha signed up for tryouts for both the Slytherin girls team's, and the All-Star team's Beater.  
  
"Good luck," said Harry when he saw they'd signed up. He was pretty much a shoo-in and didn't get one person on the sing-up sheet trying for Seeker to replace him. Wonder why?  
Then Alysha turned to the New Yorkers, and Sammi, wit plans for that evening...  
  
*  
*~  
*~*  
*~*~  
*~*~*  
*~*~  
*~*  
*~  
*  
  
Peace, out  
N&A  
  
Remember, please review!! 


	7. quiditch practice

Quidditch practice  
  
On Tuesday of the Super Troopers 2nd week at Hogwarts, sign ups for the Quidditch teams were posted. The Super Troopers both signed up for the girls' teams in their respected houses and also for the all-star team. Practice was three times a week and games were to be held on the weekends. Hufflepuff trained on Tuesdays Thursdays and Fridays, Ravenclaw trained on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, and for some unknown reason Slytherin and Gryffindor both trained on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The pitch was free to anyone during free periods  
  
On Wednesday Sam and Alysha were sitting in their respected common rooms when who should walk past but Harry/Draco (they do this at the same time even though their on opposite sides of the castle). The wavelength thing kicks in and the girls both suddenly grab Wonder Boy/ Mr. Evol Draco at the same time and arrange (in their own ways) for Quidditch lessons at the same time  
  
"Harry, could you meet me at the pitch at 5:30 to help me with my flying?" Sam says sweetly but as she is doing this she is twirling her swanky wand in a dangerous and frightening way like a drummer might do with a drumstick  
  
Nodding and eyeing the wand Harry replied " Yeah, sure, no worries, Sammi"  
  
Meanwhile, Alysha's hand shoots out and grabs Draco by the wrist. Speaking slowing like she's reminding a 6 year old to catch the bus after school she comments, "Draco, You're taking me out to the pitch at 5:30 to teach me how to fly, aren't you?"  
  
Draco does his trademark smirk and says "Sure, whatever." Yanking his hand free he strides away trying not to look terrified.  
  
Alysha sits back thinking for a few seconds, then realizes what happened. She begins to smack herself in the head, yelling: "I let him go, Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT"  
  
Later Alysha's was relaxing on her secret balcony, looking at the lake with George the tree monkey, when Sam chucked herself out of her bedroom window at the top of the Gryffindor tower. Alysha sees her falling and dashes down the secret stair of her secret balcony, through her secret wall into her not-so-secret room down the end of the dormitory hallway.  
  
While Sams skydiving down, Alysha whips up a batch of choc chip cookies and a potion that when added to water makes a cola-like drink. She arrives back on the secret balcony in time to see Sammi hit the bewitched water. She bounces up 10 meters and performs a swan dive before splashing into the water.  
  
Sam climbed up an invisible ladder and onto the balcony.  
  
"Heya"  
  
" 'Bout bloody time. Can't you speed up that fall of yours?" Alysha complains  
  
Sam shrugs and asked "Can I use the printer?" she refers to Alysha's massive PC setup in the corner of her room. "For the potions homework"  
  
Alysha stated, "I didn't do it, I got stuck on the Divination. Meh, I'll do it later"  
  
The Super Troopers wander back into Alysha's room to discover Draco staring wide-eyed at the screen-saver on her PC of the "Dancing Baby" Asking/Telling each other at once they say Draco: "Where the hell did you two come from?" Sam: "What the hell are you doing in my friends room?" Alysha: "GET ON THE BED! Uh...I mean GET THE HELL OUT!"  
  
Sam said "You first"  
  
Draco: "I heard about the muggle PC in here. Had to see if it was, um, true."  
  
Sam: "So that gives you the right to go barging into someone's room"  
  
Draco ignores the comment and said: "Ok I answered your question, now you answer mine"  
  
Alysha and Sam exchanged glances and Alysha explains about the secret balcony and Sam's 'unique detour' to her room  
  
Alysha: "But this is just between you, me, Nicole and Sammi. I don't want everyone knowing about my little getaway"  
  
Draco agreed and after a quick glance at the clock Sam got all shocked at how late it was and dashed off to meet Harry for the flying lessons, but in doing so she forgot completely to tell the other two where she was going.  
  
Alysha looked at Draco and shrugged Draco shrugged back  
  
They grabbed their brooms (Draco's, a Firebolt 300, Alysha's, a Firebolt 900) and headed for the pitch  
  
As soon as Sam stepped out on to the pitch she knew Alysha was there. It was one of those strange things the two know. She looked across the field and saw her best friend and the hottest guy on the planet, Draco Malfoy  
  
As soon as Loosha walked out onto the grass, She knew that Sam was there. She looked up to see her best friend looking at her wide-eyed. Harry was with her. Both girls felt the two boys stiffen at the sight of each other. UH-OH  
  
Draco: "Hey Sam, Scar Head" Harry: "Hey Alysha, Ferret boy"  
  
The girls exchanged greetings and they sensed a fight brewing between our two favorite guys. Alysha mouthed to Sam "Do something damnit" while the boys glared at each other oblivious to what's going on around them  
  
Sam: "Uh, Harry, you can take me up on the broom now. Maybe you could also give me some seeker pointers later Draco. Ok, then, lets go." She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and dragged him across the pitch while he's still glowering and glaring at Mr. Evol Draco  
  
Alysha: "Come on Draco, it'll be dark soon" she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the opposite end of the pitch to her best friend and Wonder Boy. "Lets go!"  
  
Mr. Evol Draco and Wonder Boy growled at each other for a while longer before turning to follow their girl.  
  
Loosha and Sam shot 'phew' looks over their shoulders and jumped on to their brooms. Fortunately no further incidents occurred.  
  
Alysha caught on to the whole flying thing a lot quicker than Sam, But she played dumb a little, ok a LOT to get the extra attention from her "tutor"  
  
A while later, when Sam was getting seeker tips from Draco, and Harry was putting a placid spell on the snitch for Sam to practice with, Alysha decided to launch herself off the grandstand.  
  
(They exclaim in shock and fear) Harry: "HOLY SHIT" Draco: "HOLY SHIT" And Sam decides this is a good time to look at her nails  
  
Sam: "I soooo need a manicure" Draco looks at her and said, "Aren't you worried about Alysha?" Sam: "She's done worse"  
  
Draco looked back to Alysha and him and Harry held their breath and prayed that Alysha had the brains to not challenge gravity, as it always seems to win. Funny that.  
  
Thankfully, Alysha flipped in mid air, and jumped onto her broom, pulling up just before hitting the ground. Harry and Draco let out their lungfuls of air in a rush and they dashed over to her. Sam followed rolling her eyes  
  
The two boys ranted and raved at Alysha for a number of minutes about how stupid (blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda)that was before Sam got there. One glance at Alysha's face and she grabbed her broom and headed for the stands to have a go herself  
  
Half an hour, later Harry and Draco (co-operating for a change) were taking turns belting a bludger back and forth to Alysha, whilst the other one showed Sam some valuable tricks for seeking. The Session ended with no fights between Wonder Boy and Mr. Evol Draco, and Harry with a sore head from an off-course bludger that Alysha had hit. Oopsie!  
  
Sam and Harry headed back to the Tower, skipping arm in arm like a pair of drunken schoolgirls, while Draco headed back to the Dungeons, Thumb-warring with Alysha.  
  
* *~ *~* *~*~ *~*~* *~*~ *~* *~ *  
  
Peace, out N&A The white blossom and the sunset 


	8. Snapes new hair and a secret revilation

Snape's new hair and a secret revelation  
  
In Potions class the next day, one Super Trooper, one Yankee, and the Amazing Three flopped into their assigned seats, noting that Snape has left a message on the board stating that he has taken "ill" and to review and be quiet till he gets back in a couple of minutes (which was being totally ignored by all but Sam and Hermione).  
  
Sam noticed that Alysha and Nicole are missing and turns to Draco behind her.  
  
"Where are Alysha and Nicole? Oh hang on, here they come" She says with the wavelength thing kicking in.  
  
They then burst into the classroom, doubled over and giggling like a hyperactive pair of six year olds on steroids.  
  
Sam: "It was you wasn't it?" (Nicole looks all innocent) "What did you do to Snape?" (Alysha tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, drawing the attention of the rest of the class).  
  
Hermione (grinning): "What? Nothing too bad I hope".  
  
Alysha was grinning like a madman and the evil look only gets wider when Snape storms into the room.  
  
The whole class goes perfectly silent.  
  
The Gryffindor's were wondering (aside from Amazing 3, one Yankee and one Super Trooper) who had the guts to do this  
  
The Slytherins, with the exception of the other Super Troopers, the other Yankee, and Mr. Evol Draco, were all devastated.  
  
Snape's usually greasy, matted, tangled, nit-infested,(ok so i'm going a little overboard) black hair was hexed to look shiny, blonde with the biggest afro anyone had ever seen. Laced within the "healthy" blonde springs of hair were red (Gryffindor red) hair extensions.  
  
Pansy Parkinson fainted  
  
Samantha' jaw hit the floor. Her best friend had pulled pranks before but this was a classic.  
  
Harry's face stretched into a Malfoy-like smirk. Snape spotted him.  
  
Snape: "Potter! YOU did this, didn't you? You're the only person in this whole damn class who would go to this extent (Snape continues to rave) Sam shot Alysha a "look". Alysha and Nicole looked guilty.  
  
Alysha: "Professor!" (Snape raves) "PROFESSOR" (Snape says "What?") I was the one that hexed your hair. Not Harry"  
  
Entire class froze. Snape: "Really?"  
  
Alysha: " Yes, really, really"  
  
Snape: "I LOVE IT! It's ingenious! I think I look good as a blonde! Whadda ya think? Thought, please, change these extensions to green, please! (Alysha shrugs and zaps his hair) 50, no, 100 points to Slytherin for Alysha's amazing knowledge of hair spells!"  
  
The class was petrified from fear of this new gay-like professor. Little did they know that this was a part of a chain reaction from Voldie's sudden choice to go gay..Dum duh duuuhh!  
  
* *~ *~* *~*~ *~*~* *~*~ *~* *~ *  
  
Peace, out N&A The white blossom & the sunset 


	9. Voldies first appearance and the Pink Tu...

Voldie's first appearance and the pink tutu  
  
That night the Super Troopers were heading straight from dinner to the secret indoor swimming pool. Ron and Tanya were already there. Nicole and Hermione arrived a few minutes later. After about 30 minutes of swimming, Hermione says "Hey where's Harry?"  
  
They have a quick look around for him but they can't find him. Everyone especially Ron and Hermione, know this is big trouble. They all decide to go find Wonder Boy. Stupid move. They had to know they would be walking right into a trap. Like you don't need to be a neurosurgeon to know that.  
  
While they were sneaking quietly down the hall ways, the group of 6 could here terrifying sounds wafting from an unknown source: ABBA's 'greatest of" medley. Tanya began to shake violently.  
  
Scouring the hallways as they go, Nicole spotted a trail of glitter and sequins leading towards a door. The group tiptoes forward and Hermione unlocked the door with her Alohamora spell.  
  
The glitter and sequin trail led our heroes to the stables where the carriages are kept and on closer inspection, our Dream Team discovered a carriage and hippogriff was missing and splitters of Harry's now broken wand were scattered on the floor.  
  
At this sight Tanya looked sad, Hermione, Ron and Sam looked bored, as if they'd been through this plenty of times. Nicole looked confused and Alysha, well Alysha looked as evil as she normally does.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from behind them  
  
"Wadda you doing here? I'll tell on you!" Pansy Parkinson's head popped up from behind a haystack. Goyle's head popped up beside her.  
  
Alysha (trying not to laugh): "Obviously not what you two are up to" (Pansy looks all flustered) "Don't bother going to Snape, remember who are his two favorite students now, and gave him that fab hair do." (Alysha waves toward Nicole and herself) "And, uh, how would you explain bumping into us any way? 'Oh, I was doing 'homework' with Goyle, behind the hay stack, with no shirt on and they 'walked in' doing naughty things' Ha, like anyone would believe that!" (she points at Pansy's slutty bra.)  
  
The Dream Team broke up laughing at a now very thoroughly shutdown Pansy, and discuss what to do  
  
Sam: "Well I think we can agree that Voldemort is behind this. But the question is should we go after them?" Everyone: "Definitely" Sam: "Ok but how are we .." She trails off as Alysha petting Sunshine gives her an idea.  
  
10 minutes later, four hippogriffs were bridled and ready for action. Nicole jumped onto a dapple-gray steed, pulling Tanya up behind her. Ron yanked a reluctant Hermione over to blue hippogriff as Sam vaulted up on to the mare she'd been riding in class last week, Cocoa. Alysha mounted Sunshine the massive black stallion (hippogriff stallions are calmer than horses.) eager to get going. (Oh and a/n hippogriffs are winged horses not the half eagle things which are griffins)  
  
They flew into the night sky looking for any sign of the stolen carriage or anything that indicated that Oldie might be near. "Hang on, There it is!" called Ron.  
  
A pink carriage being pulled by pink hippogriffs flew ahead of them. Tanya and Nicole were in front and they caught a glimpse of Harry banging on the back window. They yelled to the rest of the Dream Team and they spurred on their mounts, ducking behind the gay-mobile and hiding in the clouds, following discreetly.  
  
The pink gay-mobile carriage pulled in at a train station in Hogsmeade and Harry practically fell out, being pushed by Voldemort. Harry has his Hogwarts robes over his swimming trunks( going for the pommy vocabulary) with a newly added spike choker, attached to a leash, which is attached to Voldie himself.  
  
Voldie(who looks like Tom Riddle did in 7th grade) is wearing pink leather pants and a silver mesh tank-tee. His feet sport sizes 11 platform wedges.  
  
Voldie/Tom (I think we'll call him Voldie for now) shoved Wonderboy onto the Hogwarts express, sitting un-used at the station and called for his manservant to start the train. A Deatheater (that what they're called right?) stepped off the pink carriage in a nappy and one of those Roman- robe things and cute little angel wings.(Alysha and Sam, forgetting Draco for a fleeting second, swoon at the bad guy in hardy any clothes. Notice how the baddies are often hotties? ;p) Anyways he got off the carriage and started the train.  
  
Alysha writes a quick note and hands it to Sunshine and sent all the hippogriffs back to school. The Dream Team stealthily climb onto the roof of the train and sit there all the way back to platform 9 ¾.  
  
When the train stopped, the gang all laid flat on their stomachs on the roof of the train, and watched Voldie drag Wonderboy off the train. Harry had gotten changed into an outfit that only Voldie could have given him.a pink and silver tutu and silver top hat! AHHHHHHH!  
  
Tanya faints in shock and horror. Could you blame her?  
  
The Dream Team (after waking Tanya) silently follow Voldie; as he and his hot manservant push Harry through the porthole into Diagon Alley.  
  
The Dream Team lost sight of Voldie and Harry, so, it being 1:46 in the morning, they decided to knock off for the night and get a room. Voldie can't hurt Wonderboy too much in one night, right?  
  
The Dream Team pooled their money and Alysha sweet talks (and slightly flashes) the hormonal concierge at the local 6 star hotel. He dropped the price, and the Dream Team got the room. Ron got the couch, Hermione and Nicole got one double bed, Sam and Tanya get the other, and Alysha grabbed the 7 left over pillows, with the comforter off one of the beds and slept in the tub.  
  
The next morning Alysha (for once) was the first one awake. The annoying little kid was standing in the bathroom, watching her. Alysha's screams shattered the bathroom mirror and woke everyone else up (but strangely not the rest of the hotel).  
  
Alysha: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Ron staggered into the bathroom and lunged at the Annoying little kid, but stopped when the kid pulled a wand on him.  
  
ALK: "You wanna know where Harry is? Follow me, now."  
  
Ron let go of AKL's throat and they went and woke the rest of the Team. Then they followed the ALK out onto the street.  
  
People they passed seemed to ignore the fact that they were in their swimmers.  
  
The annoying little kid led the Dream Team into a shopping mall. Evil ABBA music floated all around the gang.  
  
Annoying little kid stopped outside the food court and the Dream Team were horrified at what they saw: Harry in his pink and silver tutu and silver top hat, dancing to ABBA's waterloo in front of Voldie and his evil man-servant. The Song ended and ALK threw a coin into Harry's hat.  
  
Seeing this Hermione and Ron snapped  
  
Hermione and Ron charged at Voldie, wands out, screaming like banshees. Nicole and Tanya joined the fray. Within seconds everyone was dueling, spells were flying everywhere. Harry was hiding behind a pillar(wouldn't you if you were dressed like him) because he had no wand to fight with. Annoying little kid has disappeared and Sam and Alysha had pooled their money for McDonalds. They wandered off, leaving the Yankees and the Amazing 3 to fight Voldie on their own. 5 minute later Voldie had Harry and Tanya pinned next to the wall and was fight Ron. Sam and Alysha return eating Big Macs and fries.  
  
Sam: "Recon we should help?" Alysha: " Yeah I guess"  
  
Sam and Alysha wandered off again  
  
5 minutes after that(so 10 minutes since Sam and Alysha went to get the Maccers) Voldie had Ron, Tanya, Harry and Nicole pinned against the wall and was waiting for Hermione to make her move when suddenly all stopped, for the cavalry had arrived. Yup that's right, Sam and Alysha were back  
  
And they had brought the ultimate weapon  
  
They were dressed in miss-matched colours and materials, with awful shoes and bad hair AND they were dragging the ugliest, worst dressed, SMELLIEST guys ever seen on the planet AND they're playing over a massive boom box, rap music!  
  
Its Voldies worst nightmare!!!. Bad fashion, ugly guys, and MODERN MUSIC!!!! EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!  
  
Voldie melted into a puddle saying "I'm melting!" and screaming like a little girl.  
  
Ron, Harry and the Yankees fell from the wall with a thud. A Group hug ensued.  
  
Alysha then beat off the ugly mall rats and zapped herself and Sam back to the robes and swimmers from the night before.  
  
Harry: "Thank you so much guys! I thought he was going to make me wear a tutu forever. I would have been grateful if he'd killed me!"  
  
The gang laughed and they headed back to the 6 star hotel  
  
Several hours later they were all standing on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for Hagrid to come get them on his cool flying motorbike.  
  
Anyways, the Amazing 3 have, well, they're getting back together, and with the help of the Yankees and the Super Troopers, The Amazing 3 (for now) have defeated Voldie/Tom  
  
* *~ *~* *~*~ *~*~* *~*~ *~* *~ *  
  
Peace, out N&A The white blossom & the sunset 


	10. 10 Bad Hair Day

Sorry we took this chap off the net. It needed a few minor adjustments  
  
Oh, also, any thoughts in *s are just that; thoughts. Ok then that's cleared up on with the story  
  
Hair Disaster  
  
Now, after being back at school for a couple of days, the Yankee's and The Super Troopers began to get bored with the lack of action, while being confused at the Amazing 3's attitude towards boredom because they seemed to relish in the dullness  
  
During lunch one day Alysha's devious and all out evil mind was forming hundreds of ideas, while Sammi's sharp eyes and quick brain was choosing a victim.  
  
*Parvati, no, nothing there, Seamus? No, Draco, hum , De.hang on, Draco, yes, Draco*  
  
Alysha senses Sam evil flash and looks up with the madman grin on. Sam's matches Alysha's and they go to set the unexplained plan of Alysha's in to action.  
  
The next morning, Sam sat at the Gryffindor table shooting wicked looks at her best friend over at the Slytherin table.  
  
BANG  
  
The Doors to the great hall burst open, through which stormed Draco Malfoy with murder in his totally sexy, evil, blue-as-ice-but-grey-as smoke eyes. Snickers traveled down the isles as he stood in the doorway. The poor guy's hair was free of gel, wax, hairspray and mousse, and was a frizzy birds nest that reminds me of how Andunies brats hair looks when she gets outta bed  
  
Draco: " Who the hell stole my gel, metal comb, wax, hair brush, straightening irons, hair spray, styling mousse, de-tangling spray, conditioning spray AND my BOBBY PINS!!???  
  
Alysha and Samantha quietly attempted to slip away. They got to the door while Draco was still listing all of his stolen hair items, and broke out into an all out sprint when he demanded of the silent hall where they were.  
  
Dragging Draco's 50-ton hair accessories case down to the hall towards the lake was bloody hard work for 2 girls.  
  
Sam: "Well now we know how he got those great biceps"  
  
Alysha grunts in reply as the struggle with the mammoth case  
  
Sam (sarcastically): " Who's genius idea was it to hide this.this brick in the lake?"  
  
Alysha: "It was your bloody idea,"(She struggles with the case) "but I only agreed because Squiddy would take care of it coz he likes me!"(more struggling with the case)  
  
Sam: " He doesn't like you!! (tug)The only reason the freakin' squid doesn't kill you (tug, tug) is because he's bloody terrified of you because you freakin' mooned him!!"(tug, tug, tug)  
  
The Super Troopers slowly worked their way down to the lake. Just as Alysha was going to holler to her squid friend, Mr. Evol Draco burst from the castle side door  
  
Sam tried to hide the massive case by sitting on it and covering it with the folds of her robes. Mr. Evol Draco advanced looking livid.  
  
Draco: "Give me back my bloody hair accessories"  
  
Alysha: "Sam, get rid of the case!"  
  
Sam was stuck between the lake, the hair stuff and a very mad Draco Malfoy who is stalking towards her with his wand out.  
  
Sam: " Alysha, don't just stand there, do something damnit." Sam was hit with inspiration. "Alysha, Plan B"  
  
Alysha stood frozen for a moment, (Plan B? What the Hell.oh.. Plan B) before snapping to attention. She leaped towards the very pissed looking Draco and yanked up her shirt in a pathetic attempt to distract him from his warpath on her best friend  
  
It worked  
  
Draco froze, eyes like saucers, no serving platters and his jaw drops down to somewhere near his ankles, oggling at Alysha's..uh, appendages  
  
Seizing her opportunity, Sam yanked out her wand and zaps Draco with a hair spell. Draco's awful Afro slicked itself down and shortens into a cool, spiked do.  
  
Draco: "What did you do?"  
  
Sam dug out a mirror from her bottomless pockets and handed it to him  
  
Draco: "Niiice"  
  
Draco admired his new swanky hair do  
  
Sam blowed on the end of her wand. "I know"  
  
Sam and Draco walked away talking excitedly about the new and improved Draco while leaving poor Alysha to struggle with her shirt and zap dracos hair kit back to the dungeons AND explain to the very pissed off octopus why he was no longer needed to get rid of the hair kit.  
  
* *~ *~* *~*~ *~*~* *~*~ *~* *~ *  
  
Peace, out dudes  
  
N&A  
  
The white blossom & the sunset 


	11. The Halloween Ball

Ok Sorry to all those of you loyal readers out there (of which there are few and far between but we don't care the storys mostly for us anyway) for the lateness of this chap  
  
Also this story is nearly at an end just telling you but we have other stories that follow this one if you are interested (there doesn't seem to be many people out there interested. I wonder why. I think its brilliant) we have already started ST take ME so go have a look if you liked this one  
  
Oh and thanks to  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Let the party begin  
  
Alysha was reading( well pretending to read. She was actually catching a few zz's while looking for any unsuspecting hot Slytherin guys) when Mr evol Draco walked over to her  
  
Draco: Thank you for my increased hotness by the new hair style that you and Sam so graciously gave me which has caused even more girls (and a few guys shhhh) to fall hopelessly in love with me. I don't know what I was thinking with the skullcap look. It so wasn't me. But any way (alysha was looking at him like "get to the point already") im thanking you by taking you to the ball as my date. Id take Sammy as well but shes a Gryffindor and you know what will happen  
  
Alysha eyes suddenly sparkle at the thought of draco all to her self (we've all had these thought don't deny it) but then they went to the evil look when shes go an idea  
  
Alysha: "As much as I would love to go with you ive already agreed to go with Sam and Nicole but you can repay us by ."  
  
Alysha let over to Dracos ear and whispered a few words into it  
  
Draco: "yeah, Ill do that"  
  
Later that night the three girls were trying to put on there costumes clothe were being thrown all acrossalysha room in an attempt to get ready as they were late  
  
Nicole had very little trouble putting hers on so she went to help the other two  
  
Nicole: " Why are you taking so long"  
  
Sam: "Its not my fault sugar tookso long to bring the costumes. Oh and Alysha needs help. But first help me this top is way hard to do up"  
  
Nicole walked over to Sam and grabbed the strings to tie the boob tube up and she pulled nearly killing Samantha from lack of oxygen but she got the top up.  
  
When Sam could breathe again they went to help Alysha get her pants on. When they finally got them on they put there hands in.  
  
Alysha: " OK girls lets kick some butt"  
  
They agreed and left but a minute later they returned. They had forgotten they're sunnys  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile the party had started (but we all know it cant really start til Alysha gets there ^_^) and everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
Harry and Tanya looked great and so did Hermione and Ron. But they were starting to wonder where The girls were. They were also beginning to worry because well they've spent enough time with Loosha to know that if they're late its for a reason  
  
Suddenly there was a swoosh, a jingle and vroooom.  
  
Nicole flew through one of the windows on her Firebolt 300 while at the opposite side Sam flew in on Sunshine(the hippogryff)and Alysha wheelied through the door on her Firestorm.  
  
Sam and Nicole vaulted off their transport and landed in the center of the room while Alysha skidded to a stop between them and in a cool unified movement they took off the sunnies.  
  
Draco walked over from the corner where he was hiding from Pansy who was wearing a skimpy pink dress that would put that backless dress of Rose Mcgowen (sorry if its not spelt correctly) to shame  
  
Draco: "Good evening Angels" as he stood in the middle and put his arms around them  
  
Angel: "Good evening Draco" while Alysha mumbled "Angels my asse"  
  
Draco: "Your late"  
  
Sam being the ever smart one " Pansy thought you were single tonight right?"  
  
Draco shuttered at the name and nodded  
  
A commotion from the food table caused the Angels to look up. Sunshine was attacking all the food and people were wat5ching a horrified curiosity.  
  
Sam: "oops"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok this chap will be continued in the next one  
  
Hoped you enjoyed it  
  
Peace, dudes and dudets  
  
N&A  
  
Flower and sunset 


	12. Norbert and a Partay

Norbert and a Par-tay  
  
Sam dashed over to the table in a feeble attempt to stop Sunshine from eating everything, but by the time she had weaved through the masses of dancing students all that was left were the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans (Sunshine had an incident with one of those so he doesn't like them). Sam, thinking quickly like she has so many times before grabbed her other half, the Yankees (Tanya wasn't to happy. She was enjoying a good snog with Harry) the Amazing Three and Mr. Evol Draco. She then took them to the one eyed witch that leads to the tunnel, which goes to Hogsmeade. She took out her wand and tapped the witch saying "Dissendium"  
  
Harry: "How did you know about the tunnel into Hogsmeade?"  
  
Sam having one of her rare acting flashes because Alysha hadn't read the 3rd book (it was one of the things they went shopping for but then they totally forgot) responded:  
  
"I, uh, followed Gred and Forge, I mean Fred and George, one day and they took me into Hogsmeade."  
  
Ron: "Why didn't they see you?"  
  
Sam: "Because I borrowed your invisibility coat Harry"  
  
She said this really fast and cringed in a please don't hurt me way  
  
Harry looked livid at this but he wasn't about to commit murder in front of his friends, besides when Sam saw his face she took off down the tunnel and everyone knows Sam's the greatest runner ever so Harry had no hope of catching her  
  
The Dream team plus one really hot Slytherin got to Hogsmeade but they couldn't find Sam so they split up to look for her, but if they couldn't find her they were to meet up at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.  
  
Alysha, using the wavelength thing we've come to know so well, knew exactly where to find Sam and what she was doing so as soon as everyone was gone she dashed over there to help.  
  
The others were soon sick of looking and wandered back to the Three Broomsticks. Soon Sam and Alysha appeared and they were asked where they were. They just replied vaguely "oh around". They were given a few looks but other than that everyone was having too much of a good time.  
  
The Dram team collected what they came for (the food and such) and Alysha even sweet talked Madam into giving them a container of butterbeer for the party. Then they headed back.  
  
The "Angels" of course had to make an entrance so when they got back they knocked down the door down and held there fingers like they were guns.  
  
After that Sam and Alysha disappeared again. The others didn't think much of it. Soon they were back although when exactly is not known. Alysha had somehow got a hold on a wizard camera and she set it up for pics. Sam and Alysha's personal favourite pic for the night was the one they got when they were both kissing Draco on the cheek.  
  
Suddenly the castle shook and everyone stopped. A jet of flame flew through one of the windows. Someone yelled "Dragon". Everyone panicked. Alysha and Sam ran to the door and looked out.  
  
The dragon was a Norwegian Ridgeback anyone could see that. Sam and Alysha had a feeling that they had met this dragon before. They both looked at each other and uttered one word  
  
"NORBERT!"  
  
The dragon, which had until a moment ago a ferocious face on while pulverizing the castle with flame, had changed to one of utter bemusement. It tuned too see two girls in black leather tearing down the lane towards him yelling and screaming like total maniacs.  
  
By now the dragon was terrified and frozen in fear with its mouth gapping open as the girls grabbed him in a tight hug. Soon it recovered and looked down annoyed to the two ready to hurt them, but before it could do anything, Alysha shook her finger at him and called him down to talk. Once again he was totally confuzzled but he complied. Alysha whispered a few words to him and suddenly the look on his face changed to one that could only be joy.  
  
While this was going on the other members of the Dream team had heard the scream of "NORBERT!" and had come to the door to see what was going on. They saw the scene below and came out to have a chat to Norbert.  
  
Hermione: "how do you know Norbert?"  
  
Alysha: "Um we didn't, its on the collar"  
  
As she came up with that brilliant lie, Sam zapped a collar onto Norbert. The others looked skeptical and Sam and Alysha sweat dropped like they do in the Anime cartoons (you know, Sailor moon, Pokemon, Card captors e.t.c.) but they were saved from questioning by Norbert not so subtly demanding some attention. The others complied and Sam and Loosha did the sighy thing the cartoons do.  
  
They trekked back to the great hall to find some smoldering tapestries and piles of rubble. Sam and Hermione rolled up their sleeves and got to work. With one wave, the tapestries were restored, another the rubble cleaned up and with one final wave the hall was returned to normal. Sam had a quick conference with Alysha and they agreed that the party was getting boring.  
  
Alysha: "Ok guys and gals we are going to liven this party up with some different music. We are now going to hold a poll for what we want to listen to"  
  
Sam waved a table and a roll of parchment up and everyone lined up.  
  
Soon the results were in and the music started off with Eminems 'lose yourself'. Sam and Loosha whooped and started dancing. Everyone grabbed someone and hit the floor.  
  
Alysha, who at the time had grabbed Draco, (Sam was not please but she baggsed the next dance) whispered something in his ear and he got one of those mad man grins on. They moved away and this was discovered later that they spiked the punch with some sort of Vodka and Rum concoction. Sam, as soon as she learned this put a spell on the drink so people could get as drunk as they want but if the opportunity called they could become sober for a while to * ahem* fend off people.  
  
Norbert who was standing off to the side decided he wanted to join in wandered out to the dance floor and started dancing with them whole crew. Sam did ask one favour of him and that was to not let Pansy get anywhere near Draco and if she did to alert someone (Sam, Alysha and Nicole) so that he was never available.  
  
Everyone slowly dwindled to go to bed, walking unsteadily as the Vodka/Rum thing worked its magic. Sam, as she left, flicked her wand so that in the morning the professors would not have any reason to suspect there was under aged drinking going on. She then proceeded to wander back to the dorm with the Amazing Three and Tanya, singing at the top of their lungs some song that they can't recall  
  
* *~ *~* *~*~ *~*~*  
  
*~*~  
  
*~*  
  
*~  
  
* Peace, out N&A  
  
The white blossom and the sunset  
  
Oh and we'd like to thank all those of youse who have reviewed 


End file.
